Magical Connections
by MizFortune
Summary: A Jungle Fury, Mystic Force, and SPD crossover. A new old evil is threatening to return, and this time, he's got reinforcements. Will Rangers from the Past, Present, and Future learn to work together and save the world? Very twisty. R&R, please!
1. A New Job

Magical Connections  
Chapter I: A New Job  
Dedicated to: All the people who supported me through TPR, especially pontiger27.  
Disclaimer: I only own everything and everybody you don't see on Tv (ex. Jen, LepreMantis, the plot).

* * *

JKP, Loft, Rangers' Bedroom

"I'm _so_ bored!" Jennifer said, exaggerating the 'so' part, then sighed. "I'm glad we got rid of Dai Shi, but aren't there _any other_ evil spirits that have escaped from their prison and want to take over the world?" she asked in one breath.

"Come on, Jen. There's gotta be something else that gets you going besides singing and kicking evil." Lily said. "Enjoy the break."

"This is killing you, isn't it?" Jennifer asked. "You know you're itching to be inside a zord again." Jen said. "Plus, there's nothing in here to do, except make pizza all day."

The girls were at their room, bored beyond belief. Jennifer was lying upside down on her bed, talking to Lily, who was slumping on a couch close to the younger girl's bed. The aura of pure boredom hung in the room.

There was an uncomfortable silence, then... nothing. Both girls had fallen asleep out of boredom.

* * *

Briarwood

"Come on, guys! We can take him!" Nick said, inside the Mystic Phoenix.

"Right!" both the Rocca sisters replied.

The Mystic Force were currently fighting a creature called Lepremantis, some sort of demented combination of a leprechaun and a preying mantis. It had pointed ears, pincers, and an elfish face, a green hat, and the rest of it looked like a mantis. It's huge red eyes bulged a little from the force of five simultaneous attacks from the Rangers.

"Let's go Mega!" Nick called, as the group pressed the code 1-2-6 and everybody met inside the chessboard cockpit.

"Galaxy Slash!" all five Rangers called, blasting the monster into the ground.

"Let's finish it, mates." Xander said, as they all called on the Mystic Spell Seal, destroying the monster.

The Rangers then powered down and returned to RootCore.

* * *

"Rangers, there is something you need to know." Udonna said.

"What is it, Mom?" Nick asked.

"The Master wasn't completely destroyed at the last bettle. He was only locked away in the Underworld again."

"**WHAT?!**" all five of the Mystics asked.

"You will have to train harder, Rangers." Daggeron said. "If he does come back, the Master will return more powerful than before."

"We'll do everything we have to." Maddie promised, looking at her friends, who nodded in agreement.

"You will also need help from another group of Rangers." Udonna informed them.

"What do you mean by 'other Rangers'"? V asked, a skeptical look on her face.

"We might need to call on another team of Rangers to help us." the Sorceress replied.

"Oh."

"They currently reside at Ocean Bluff, only a few miles out of Briarwood."

"Ocean Bluff?" Nick asked. "I've been there before. There's this great pizza place, but the owner does act a little weird."

"Cool! I love pizza!" the Yellow Mystic exclaimed, then asked Udonna, "When are we going?"

"No need." Undonna answered, as Chip's face fell. "They will come here." the White Mystic walked over to the crystal orb and cast a spell.

"RJ, are you there?" she asked the person on the other side.

"Where else would I be?" RJ asked with a chuckle.

"RJ, the Mystic Force need help if they are to be ready for the Master's return."

"The Master? I thought he was destroyed the last time." the Pai Zhuaq Master said.

"I'm afraid not. RJ, we need help."

"Say no more. My Rangers'll be over there later in the afternoon." RJ promised.

"Thank you." Udonna said, as the connection faded into thin air.

* * *

JKP, Loft

RJ gathered the Rangers in the loft, where he told them about the Mystic Force's predicament. "So, are you guys up for it?" he asked.

"You're on, RJ!" Casey said.

"Yeah, I mean, we haven't done anything since Dai Shi got sealed back again." Theo considered.

"I'm in! I've been feeling bored since then! Plus, I heard there was this music store there. I wanna check it out." Jennifer agreed, then looked at Lily. "You up for it, Lil?" she asked the Yellow Ranger.

"You bet!" was the answer she got.

"Well, then. Pack your bags, team! You're going to Briarwood!. He stated, as the Rangers raced to their room to pack their bags.

* * *

"Ok, I think that's everything!" Jennifer sighed, looking down into her suitcases.

"Jen, we're going on a mission, not moving." Casey told the Pink Ranger, who had two suitcases full of stuff.

"I know, Case. I'm gonna take some stuff out. I'm just... sorting them out." Jennifer replied, realizing the fact that she had over packed, just a bit.

"You guys ready?" RJ asked, peering into the room.

"Just about!" Jennifer called, frantically stuffing her things into a suitcase and a duffel bag, making the group laugh slightly.

"Come on, Jen. If you don't come now, you'll have to stay behind and make pizzas all day." Theo told the girl.

"RACE YOU THERE!" Jennifer called, carrying a medium sized pink suitcase and a leopard print duffel bag.

"Wow." _She really wants to go_, Theo thought.

"Bye!" Jennifer said to RJ, then stepped into the portal and to Briarwood.

* * *

Ok, that's it for Chapter 1, tell me if you like it!


	2. Home

Magical Connections  
Chapter II: Home  
Disclaimer: Why do we have to do this? Okay, I own everything you don't see on TV.

* * *

"Welcome, Rangers." Udonna greeted.

"Hello." Lily said. "Um, where are we, miss?" the Cheetah asked.

"Please call me Udonna." the Sorceress replied.

"Oh, um, well, my name's Lily, and this Jen, Casey, and this is Theo." the Yellow Ranger introduced.

"Is this the Mystic Force Headquarters?" Theo asked.

"You are correct. This is just out of Briarwood, beyond the woods."

"We were sent here by RJ to help the Mystic Force." Casey informed the Sorceress. "So, um, where are they?" he asked.

"They will be here in a few minutes." Udonna replied. "While you are waiting, feel free to do anything you want in here." the Sorceress then conjured a couple of couches, a tableful of food and drinks and a medium sized TV.

"Cool!" Jennifer marveled, then sat on a reclining chair, turned the TV on, and helped herself to some popcorn. She looked up when everyone in the room chuckled. "What? I'm hungry." she reasoned, as Daggeron and Leanbow came into the scene.

"Are they the new Rangers?" the Solaris Knight asked Udonna, who nodded in reply.

"This is Lily, Casey, Theo, and Jennifer." the Sorceress told them.

"Um, how did you know my full name?" Jennifer asked.

"Magic, dear. You'll learn about its wonders soon enough." Udonna answered, then Jen nodded and turned back to the TV.

"I am Daggeron, also known as the Solaris Knight." Daggeron introduced himself. Jennifer gave him a brief nod and turned back to the TV. "She reminds me of Vida." Daggeron said.

"Excuse me, but who's Vida?" Jen asked, giving up on trying to watch TV.

"I am." a voice said from behind Jen. The Pink Mystic offered her hand to the Leopard. "Hi. I'm Vida, but call me V."

The Pink Leopard took Vida's hand. "Jennifer. Call me Jen."

"I'm Lily."

"Casey."

"I'm Theo."

Seeing the new people have introduced themselves, the rest of the Mystic Force wanted to do the same.

"I'm Madison, but you can call me Maddie."

"My name's actually Charlie, but everyone calls me Chip."

"The name's Nick."

"And I'm Xander."

"So, you guys are the Mystic Force, right?"

"Yeah, you can worship us now." Xander joked, earning a slap on the arm from V.

"Don't mind him. We don't know why we haven't given to the nuthouse." the DJ told the new people, who chuckled. "You guys are from Ocean Bluff, huh?"

"Yeah." Lily answered.

"So you'll be helping us out here, right?" Chip asked.

"That's what we were sent here for." Theo replied.

"It was getting boring at Ocean Bluff, too." Jennifer added. "I'm ready to give a couple of monsters a butt-kicking lesson!" she exclaimed, making everyone chuckle.

"It's not all fun and games here, Jennifer." Daggeron told the Leopard. "You'll have to train hard. Physically and mentally. You will need to know the basics of magic."

"We could do that." Casey said, answering for his team, who nodded.

"Well, then, let's see what you can do." Nick challenged, in a friendly way.

"Ready, guys?" Casey asked, pulling out his sunglasses.

"Ready!" the team answered, mimicking Casey's actions.

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" the four teens yelled, as they morphed.

**"With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"**

**"With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"**

**"With the Endurance of a Leopard, Jungle Fury Pink Ranger!"**

**"With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"**

"Cool!" Chip marveled.

The Jungle Fury Rangers powered down and faced the Mystic Force.

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's see you guys morph!" Theo asked of the Mystics.

"Sounds fair enough." Nick answered, taking his phone/wand out. "You guys up for it?" he asked his team.

"Ready!"

All five of the Mystics then punched in their morphing code, which was 1-2-3, and morphed.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

**"Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger!"**

**"Ever-changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!"**

**"Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!"**

**"Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"**

**"Forceful as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!"**

"Okay, those capes are cool." Theo stated.

"I know!" Chip answered, turning around.

"I think everyone should power down." Daggeron suggested. "Oh, and have a good night's sleep. You are going to need it for tomorrow." the Knight said, walking out of the room.

"Which brings us to the question: Where are we gonna spend the night?" Theo asked.

With that, the Rangers were out of ideas. The excitement of meeting new people could do that.

"I'm sorry, but RootCore doesn't have a lot of rooms." Udonna told them.

"Jen and Lily could stay with us." Maddie offered. "We have some extra room at our place. I'm sure Mom won't mind. Right, V?"

"Yeah, she won't." the Pink Mystic answered. "So, how about it, guys?" she asked the girls.

"Thanks, V, Maddie!" Jennifer said, her smile enough to light up the night.

"Hey, what about us?" Casey asked.

"Maybe Theo could stay with Chip." V suggested. "I mean, they're both into the capes." she reasoned.

"How about it?" Chip asked the Blue Jaguar.

"Cool." Theo accepted.

"Casey, my place?" Xander offered.

"Why not?" the Tiger shrugged, accepting the offer.

"Good. Now that that's out of the way, you guys should get going." Nick told the other Rangers, who nodded in agreement. Each of the departing Mystics dragged along a Jungle Fury member to the exit: the revolving walls with broomsticks on them.

* * *

"Why can't RJ build something like these for us?" Jennifer commented, sitting behind V on said Ranger's Racer.

"Yeah, these things are cool!" Lily, who was sitting behind Maddie agreed.

Soon, the Rangers landed on the woods and let go of their Racers, which reverted back into brooms and flew back to RootCore.

"Those things are wicked." Casey stated, looking as the brooms flew back to where that came from.

"Um, why did we land in the woods?" Theo asked, confused.

"Well, to go from the magical dimension to the human one and the other way around, we use trees." Xander explained.

"Yeah; they're like portals." Chip said. "Just walk through them while you're visualising where you want to be, and you'll go through the nearest tree to that place." he told the new people.

"Here; watch." V said, stepping into the tree, then poked her head out from it. "Come on, guys." she called, as her team members followed her until only Casey, Lily, Theo, and Jen remained.

"Casey, you're the leader; go first." Jennifer pointed out, making Casey sigh.

"Fine; but if anything happens to me, I'll sue you." Casey joked, then stepped into the tree cautiously.

"Theo, you're second in command; go next." Lily told her best friend.

Theo frowned, but went through the tree without a word.

"Let's go through together." Lily, who was still nervous, said.

"Okay, I'm kinda scared, too. At least we'll land in the same place." Jennifer reasoned, taking Lily's hand, then, both girls walked through the tree.

* * *

They were in front of a two-story house, which was painted white. The roof was covered in maroon shingles, and there were hanging plants by the patio and a little front garden. They saw the Rocca sisters standing by the door.

"Come on, guys." V told them.

"Hey, Mom." Maddie greeted with a smile.

"Hey, sweetie." the woman replied, the same smile on her face. The woman was a little teller than Vida, she had medium length black hair, hazel eyes, and rosy cheeks. The woman was wearing an purple apron over a white shirt and denim pants. She smiled when she saw Jen and Lily. "Hello. Vida, who are these girls?" she asked her older daughter with a smile.

"Mom, this is Jen." she pointed to the girl in pink, "and this is Lily." the Cheetah smiled at the woman.

"They're visiting Briarwood for a couple of weeks, and... we kinda offered them that they could stay here." Maddie said, in a manner that was like asking a question.

"I raised you girls right." their mom told her girls. "Make yourselves at home." she told the other girls. "Oh, and you girls better starts unpacking; dinner's in half an hour." Mrs. Rocca said.

"We're gonna have to share rooms." Vida told them. "I'll share with Jen." the Pink Mystic said, when they reached the top of the stairs.

"That's good. I was going to say I wanted to share with Lily." Maddie replied.

"Then come on." V told Jen. "My room's this way." the pink Mystic opened the door to her room, which was painted white, and held a lot of shelves full of CDs and records. There was a medium sized TV with DVD and VHS player, and on one side of the room, there was a DJ's turntable, a lot of stereos, and a couple of mics.

"Can I live with you forever?" Jennifer joked, but still amazed- this was her dream room.

"Unfortunately, no." Vida answered, jokingly. "glad you like it. I've been collecting since I could remember."

"Music is my life." both girls said simultaneously, then laughed. They were going to be great friends.

"You're a DJ, right?" Jen asked, seeing the turntable.

"Yeah." V admitted. "Let me guess, you're a singer." she said, seeing Jen's face light up at the sight of her mics.

"Pretty much. I play some instruments, too." Jennifer answered.

"Well, let's see what you got." Vida said, tossing a mic at Jen's direction.

The girl caught it and smirked. "Sure thing."

_I'm too cool for my dress, these shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You wanna be like me, but you're just a wannabe  
Love it or hate it, I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand_

_But I'm too cool, too cool, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth, I'm too cool for you_

_You think you're hot, but, I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can tell you what, that you haven't got  
But when we walk into the room, I'm too cool for you_

_You're lucky I'm so nice, even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
I'll show you how it's done, if you want to be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some  
Me, myself, and I agree, you'll never catch up with me_

_'Cause I'm too cool, too cool, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth, I'm too cool for you_

_You think you're hot, but, I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who do you think you are  
Can tell you what, that you haven't got  
But when we walk into the room, I'm too cool for you_

_You see, some are born with beauty  
Brains and talent and they got it all  
While others simply try all their lives  
Still, they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously, I'm a natural, I'm the real deal, yeah_

_I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand_

_But I'm too cool, too cool, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth, I'm too cool for you_

_But I'm too cool, too cool, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotiona  
l You know it's the truth, I'm too cool for you_ (1)

"You're pretty good." V complemented. "You can start unpacking, you know." she told her roommate.

"Right." the girl opened her suitcase, which was full of clothes, had two little boxes of accessories, her diary, her camera, a CD player, a couple of CDs and two pairs of shoes underneath everything else.

"You know how to pack!" V exclaimed, smirking, then ooked at the CDs the girl brought. There was a _Camp Rock_ Soundtrack, _The Open Door_ by Evanescence, and _the Jonas Brothers_. "You're into pop and alternative, huh?"

"They're what I wanted to bring with me while I was packing." Jennifer answered. "I have more at home." she told her friend.

"Oh, you can put your stuff... there." the Pink Mystic then conjured a dresser drawer on one side of the room.

"Thanks!" Jennifer said, loading her things in the space provided.

V then conjured up a Japanese style bed for Jennifer to sleep in. "You can sleep there." she then smiled at her new friend, who had just finished unpacking. "You know, we have a lot in common, Jen."

"Yeah." Jennifer answered sitting on her bed. "It's freaky. I should have met you earlier." she smiled, then noticed another door inside the room. "Where does that go?" she asked Vida.

"Oh, that's the bathroom. We have to share it with Maddie and Lily, though."

* * *

"You're room looks so peaceful." Lily commented. The room was painted sky blue with dolphin boreders and the ceiling was painted periwinkle blueand had clouds pianted on it. There was a desk with s shelf ful l of books, mostly about magic and filmaking. On teh desk was a camera, a camcoder, a radio, and one wall had a bulletin board full of pictures. There was also a TV similar to Vida's.

"Thanks." Maddie replied. "Let me find a place for your things." she looked around the rrom and found a clear space, then conjured up a dresser with a mirror for Lily's things.

"Thanks, Maddie."

"You're welcome, Lily." the Blue Mystic said, smiling. "I'm glad to help."

"Girls, time for dinner!" Mrs. Rocca called from downstairs.

"Well, we better get downstairs." Maddie said, leading the way out of her room.

After a meal of delicious steak and mashed potatoes, the Ragers went off to bed contently.

"Thanks for letting us stay here, Mrs. Rocca." Lily told the woman after dinner, then went upstairs, to Maddie's room.

"Oh. Here you go." Maddie said, noticing that Lily didn't have anywhere to sleep in, the Mermaid conjured a yellow bed for Lily.

"Thanks, Maddie." Lily said, then drifted off to sleep with a smile.

"Good night, Lily." Maddie said, then fell asleep.

"Well, good night." Jennifer said.

"Good night." V said, then she was off to the Slumber Land express.

"Jennifer turned the lights off and slumped on her bed. "I wonder what Daggeron meant..."

* * *

(1) Too Cool from Camp Rock, by Meaghan Martin


	3. New Plan

Magical Connections  
Chapter 3: New Plan  
Disclaimer: I don't own this Power Rangers thing. I nly own the stuff you don't see in the TV shows.  
I dedicate this to all the people who subbed and faved!

* * *

"Training begins." Daggeron told all nine Rangers.

A new day has cam to Briarwood, and the Rangers, Leanbow, and Daggeron were at the woods, training.

The Rangers charged at their mentors. The Jungle Fury tackled Daggeron while the Mystic Force took on Leanbow.

After a couple of hours' of intense training, the Rangers were exhausted. They were slumped on couches at RootCore, where they will be studying magic.

"So, what kind of magic are we gonna learn?" Theo asked.

"What do you mean 'what kind'?" Xander asked him back.

"You know- spells, incataions, curses-"

"All of them." Udonna answered, popping in out of nowhere. She then waved her wand and piles and piles of books on magic appeared on the table in front of the Rangers. "Rangers, you may start." Udonna said, then vanished with a snap of her fingers.

"Well, let's get started, mates." Xander sighed, picking up a book.

"I'm lost- how are we gonna do magic?" Jen asked the Mystics.

"Just believe." Chip said, as if that explained everything.

"Oh, and Udonna told me to give these to you guys." Maddie said, holding up four magic wands... with a symbol of an animal on top. There was a pink one with a leopard's face on it; a blue one with a jaguar's, a yellow one with a cheetah's face, and a red one with a tiger's.

"I'm guessing this one's mine." Casey said, pinking up the red wand, and when he did, it transformed into a cell phone similar to the Mystic Force's.

"Cool." Theo said, then took the blue wand, which did the same thing. The girls then followed, Jen taking the pink one and Lily taking the yellow wand.

Casey's phone/wand was white with red and black borders. It also had a red insignia of the Order. The other Fury rangers had the same thing, but in their assorted color.

"Awesome!" Jennifer said, smiling from ear to ear. "But don't these look like-" Jennifer then looked at the pocket on her skirt, where her morpher was supposed to be, but found it empty. "Her eyes widened in shock. "What happened to my-"

"Mine's gone, too!" Lily said.

"So is mine!" Casey exclaimed.

"What happened to our morphers?" Theo asked.

"Nothing." Udnna answered, popping in from out of nowhere again. "Your morphers merged with the wands when you touched them." Udonna explained.

"Oh." Lily breathed, relieved. "So, they're our morphers, too?" she asked the Sorceress.

"That is correct."

"Sweet." Casey commented.

"Now, please get started on your lesson, Rangers." Udonna said.

"Right." Jennifer answered, pulling up a chair. She then picked up a book titled 'The Basics of Spell Casting' and read on. "The key to magic is believing." it said. "You must trust the magical forces and when casting a spell, clear your mind of all but the spell." Jennifer read to herself. Sound easy enough, she thought, turning the page, where the first spell was listed. "Coralis Alteros - a color changing spell. Think of what color you want and what you want to change." the book said. "Well, let's try that." Jennifer said, the girl thought of the color purple, concentrated on Xander's hair, and muttered the spell. Nothing happened. She tried again, but it was in vain. "What's going on?"

"You probably didn't do it right." Maddie said. She was on a corner with a Nick, a pile of books around them.

"Nothing's happening." Jennifer said. "I mean, I did everything the book said. I don't know what happened."

"You didn't clear your mind." Udonna pointed out. "Try again."

The girl did as Udonna instructed, but still got no result.

"I can't do it." Jennifer gave in, tears on the corners of her eyes. "I can't just focus on one thing. I always have too much on my mind." she said, now tearing.

"Jen, don't give up." Lily said, hugging her friend.

"Yeah. I mean, Theo had the same problem a couple of months ago." Casey added, then turned to Theo. "Right, Theo?"

"Right." Theo answered. "Jen, we'll help you through this."

"Yeah." the rest of the Rangers agreed.

"But how are you guys gonna help?" she asked them.

"We'll help you relax." Theo answered.

* * *

The Rangers then all went outside and set up for Operation Chill.

The Mystics had conjured up beach chairs, a grill, a buffet table, a cooler full of water and soda, and a load of water guns. The Rangers were wearing light clothes and began the operation.

Nick was by the grill, Chip was by the buffet table, Jen and V were sun tanning on the beach chairs, Lily and Maddie were recording what everyone was doing, and everybody else were playing with the water guns. Everyone was happy. A warm aura hung in the air.

"So, Jen, how's the relaxing going?" V said asked her friend.

"The best ever." she answered. Both girl then put on sunglasses and closed their eyes, unaware that everyone had surrounded them, water guns at hand.

"Three, two, one.." Casey signaled, then fired water at the girls, who's heads shot up as soon as the water made contact with their skin.

"You guys are so gonna get it!" Jennifer told them, grabbing a water gun.

"Let's go!" Vida said, carrying a water gun. Both Pink Rangers fired at everyone until they were soaked. Everyone was having fun, and they were all wet. The fun halted when their cell phones beeped simultaneously.

"What does that mean?" Jennifer asked.

"Time for some real fun!" Vida answered. "Let's go!"

"Oh, yeah!" Jennifer said, a smirk on her face.

* * *

The nine Rangers then morphed. The Mystics pressed their morphing code, 1-2-3, and became the Mystic Force Power Rangers, with a shout of "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

**"Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger!"**

**"Ever-changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!"**

**"Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!"**

**"Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"**

**"Forceful as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!"**

"Ready, guys?" Jennifer asked.

"Ready!"

All four of them pressed their morphing code, 1-2-3, and shouted "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

**"With the Strength of the Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!**

**"With the Endurance of the Leopard, Jungle Fury Pink Ranger!"**

**"With the Stealth of the Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"**

**"With the Speed of the Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"**

"Cool!" Jennifer said, then charged first at the monster the Mystic Force previously battled, the thing called LepreMantis.

The two engaged in battle as Hidiacs appeared around the other Rangers. "Well, guys, looks like we're back in business!" Casey stated, then tacked a group of Hidiacs, as the other Rangers followed.

"Jungle Sword!" Jennifer called, as the weapon materialized in her hands. The girl then severed the beast with her weapon.

"Jungle Bo!" Lily called, then attacked a group of Hidiacs with it.

"Shark Sabers!" Casey shouted, as the Sabers appeared on his hands.

"Jungle Tonfa!" Theo yelled, then charged at a group of Hidiacs.

"Come on, guys!" Nick told his team, taking out his Magi Staff. "Magi staff, Sword Mode!" then tacked a group of Hidiacs.

"Magi Staff, Water Power!" Maddie shouted, as geysers sprouted out from under the Hidiacs' feet.

"Magi Staff, Axe Mode!" Xander said, as he struck the ground with it, blasting some Hidiacs that were in front of him.

"Magi Staff, Tornado Power!" V shouted, as she became a tornado and blasted Hidiacs to the ground.

"Magi Staff, Crossbow Mode!" Chip said, firing electric bolts at any Hidiac close by.

Soon enough, all the Hidiacs and LepreMantis were destroyed, and the Rangers were celebrating.

"You were awesome, Jen!" Maddie said, patting the girl's back.

"Great job, Jen!" Lily told her friend.

"Let's go-" Jennifer began, but was interrupted by an explosion. The Rangers looked back and saw that LepreMantis had grown much bigger than a few minutes ago. "When do they give up?" she sighed, then signaled to everybody. "MegaZord time!"

"Right!"

"Animal spirits, unite as one!" the Fury Rangers called, as they entered their zords/animal spirits, which formed the FuryPride MegaZord. The right leg was made of the Cheetah Zord, the left one consited of Theo's. Jennifer's made uo the arms, and the body was Casey's zord, and the hemet had cat pink cat ears. The Rangers were inside it, with Jen at the far right, Casey on the center right, Theo at the center left, and Lily at the far left.

"Let's go, guys!" Chip said, taking out his phone and punched in the numbers 1-2-5 and said, "Galwit Mysto Prifior!" With that, the Yellow Mystic was inside his Mystic Garunda Zord.

"Galwit Mysto Prifior!" the four other Rangers called, then transformed into their Mystic Titan mode.

"Mystic Minotaur!"

"Mystic Sprite!"

"Mystic Mermaid!"

"Mystic Phoenix!"

The battle began. The Jungle Fury Rangers called on the Elephant spirit, which trampled LepreMantis.

"Someone throw me!" V said, from inside her zord, which balled up.

"Allow me." Xander answered, throwing the ball at the monster, hitting it squarely in the chest. The creature fell to the ground.

"I think it needs some water." Maddie said,then pointed her trident at the thing, which stood up after a blast of water on the Blue Mystic's part. "So much for cooling off." Maddie smirked.

"Guys, I think it's still a little sleepy." Chip pointed out, then called on the forces of lightning, which hit the creature.

"Let's heat things up!" Nick said, firing a ball of fire at the monster.

"Okay, those zords are cool." Jennifer told her teammates.

"You can say that again." Casey replied, then called, "Let's finish it!"

The FuryPride Megazord slashed through the moster while the Mystic Titans fired a little peice of their element at it. When they were finished, the monster froze, then exploded. Everyone exited their zords and came together again.

"Now, as I was saying," Jennifer began, powering down, "before that thong so rudely came back to life, let's go celebrate at RootCore!" she exclaimed, as everyone else powered down.

"Yeah, let's go!" Vida agreed. "There will be music, a lot of food, and entertainment for everyone!" she told the others, as they all laughed in agreement.

* * *

There are some things I need to explain to you guys.

1. THE NEW MORPHERS: I wanted to make the Jungle Fury Rangers do magic, too, so I made their sunglasses combine with the wands, which became cell phones, just like the Mystic Rangers'.

2. THE FURYPRIDE MEGAZORD: I can't just tell you guys that they made the Jungle Pride, 'cause Jen's zord isn't in it. I know the decription's a bit foggy, but I hope you guys get the idea.

3. THE MORPHER CODES: 1-2-3 is gonna be the basic morphing code for all the Rangers, but I might make up more codes for the Jungle Fury Rangers.

Thanks for reading this, and the next chapter will be called 'Party, Party, Party, and... Romance?' Hopw you guys will stay tuned for the next chappie!


	4. Party, Movie Music, and Romance?

Magical Connection  
Chapter 4: Party, Movie, Music, and ...Romance?  
Disclaimer: I don't own PRJF or PRMF, although I would kill to own it.  
Dedicated to everyone who subbed, faved, reviewed, and everything else in between!

* * *

RootCore was decorated with streamers, banners, and colorful balloons. There was a table full of all kinds of food: sushi, chinese, and, of course, junk food, and a cooler containing water and all kinds of soda. There was a big (more like gigantumongous) plasma flat screen TV and facing it. On one corner, there was a turntable, a CD player, and, Jen's favorite, you guessed it, people, a karaoke machine, complete with lyrics screen.

The Rangers having a ball. All were regular clothes, and smiles on their faces. Jen and V were, of course, on the music corner, while Maddie was filming everyone. Lily, Casey, Xander, Nick, Theo, ad Chip were watching the only thing they could agree on: the whole Star Wars Saga. A table was before them - it was full of popcorn bowls(most of them empty) and a whole bunch of soda cans.

Suddenly, the lights flickered and the TV shut down, making the Rangers who were watching turn around in alarm and shock.

"What the heck just happened?" Chip asked, he was the one who was into the saga the most.

"And now, it's time for Karaoke Fest!" Jennifer announced excitedly, mic at hand. "Our first contestants are, "a pause for dramatic effect, "Maddie and Nick!" she beamed, as V pointed a spotlight at each of said Rangers.

" Oh, no, I don't know how to sing." Maddie backed out, dashing for the nearest exit.

"Me neither. No way. I'm out." Nick said, exiting the other way.

The other Rangers caught both of them before they could escape, however .

"Guys,-" Maddie began.

"We're only gonna let you go if you guys promise to sing a duet." Lily told her roomie.

"But, guys, I don't know how to-"

"You do, Maddie. V showed me some tapes of you singing." Jennifer pointed out a smirk on her face.

Maddie glared at Vida and muttered something that sounded like 'traitor', but gave in. "Okay, okay. You can let go of me now. I'll sing."

"Come on, mate." Xander told Nick, who was struggling against them pulling towards Maddie. "This hurts us more than it hurts you."

"Come on, dude." Chip said. "It's just one song."

Nick sighed loudly. "Okay. I guess it won't kill me to sing one song." He surrendered. "You guys can let go now."

Both Red and Blue Mystics willingly (with a little push from the others) came up at the stage and took a mic from Vida. Both were looking at the screen, which said:

Title: This is Me Duet

The music then started, and Maddie found her voice, then sang to the lyrics.

_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say  
But I have this dream, bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time to let you know  
To let you know_

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be  
Now, gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be, this is me_

She started out nervously at the beginning, her voice was soft, but as the song went on, she realized that this is her song. It describes her completely. She then started to sing with feeling, with passion, with heart.

Everyone was watching and listening to the Blue Mystic with interest. She doesn't show this side of her a lot- the emotional side. Nick was surprised at how good she was - as far as he knew, she'd never sung before. Also, he'd never noticed how beautiful she looked. _I wonder why I never noticed it before.._, he mused, as Maddie continued singing.

_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark?  
To dream about a life where you're the shining star?  
Even though it seems like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself, it's the only way_

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be  
Now, gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be, this is me_

Maddie smiled. She never thought of expressing herself through music- that was V's thing. It felt good. She was also pleased with herself. She thought she'd sound horrible, but, so far, no one's booed her out of the stage, so she took that as a good thing. Maybe I should sing more, she thought, then heard a voice singing. She looked and saw Nick singing.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missin' piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you_

Nick was happy. He finally got to say to Maddie what he felt- even if she didn't realize it. He felt something click in his heart when he first laid eyes on her. There was something.. enigmatic about her. Their eyes met as they sang the chorus together. He almost forgot his cue, he was so lost in Maddie's eyes.

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be  
Now, gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be, this is me_

By now, the singers were staring at each other's eyes, oblivious to anything else. They kept singing, getting the feeling of the song. They stepped closer to each other.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missin' piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be  
Now, gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be, this is me_

_This is me, this is me  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'_

The Mystics were putting all their unsaid emotions in the song. They knew the purpose of the song- to tell everybody who you are, and to never hold your feelings back.

_Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me, this is me _(1)

The song ended, but still the singers were looking at each other. The others cheered. They still stood there, lost in each other's eyes. Their eye contact was only broken when Jen took another mic and announced, "Everyone, give it up for those two lovebirds at the stage!"

The others were more than happy to do so. Nick and Maddie turned red and walked away in opposite directions.

"Now," Jennifer began, "after the crowd went silent, "Let's hear it for Lily!"

The Yellow Cheetah reluctantly took the mic from Jen and sang a solo, which started with a piano's tune.

_Now, we've been talking for a while  
And you got me trying to figure out  
Boy, I don't know what to say to you  
But you got me feeling some kind of way for you_

_And all I know is when we're together  
No one can make me feel the way you do, baby  
I wish each moment could last forever  
It's hard to explain the way I feel for you  
I just can't find the words_

_You got me losing myself in what I'm trying to say  
And it's so hard to fight it, can't help but feeling this way  
And every time that I'm near you, it's like my heart gets weak  
Feels like I'm losing my breath, making it hard to speak_

_I just can't find the words, I just can't find the words  
I just can't find the words, I just can't find the words_

_Now, I know, I come of kinda shy  
But it's hard to say what's on my mind  
The chemistry, we have it hard to find  
But to find the right words, it's going to take sometime_

_And all I know is when we're together  
No one can make me feel the way you do, baby  
I wish each moment could last forever  
It's hard to explain the way I feel for you  
I just can't find the words_

_You got me losing myself in what I'm trying to say  
And it's so hard to fight, I can't help but feeling this way  
And everytime that I'm near you, it's like my heart gets weak  
Feels like I'm losing my breath, making it hard to speak_

_I just can't find the words, I just can't find the words  
I just can't find the words, I just can't find the words_

_You got me tripping over words, you got me stuttering  
And like a bad dream, I'm calling out  
But you don't hear me speak  
And, constantly, I find myself in this predicament  
So let me show, baby  
'Cause actions speaks louder than words_

_You got me losing myself in what I'm trying to say  
And it's so hard to fight, I can't help but feeling this way  
And everytime that I'm near you, it's like my heart gets weak  
Feels like I'm losing my breath, making it hard to speak_

_I just can't find the words, I just can't find the words  
I just can't find the words, I just can't find the words  
I just can't find the words, I just can't find the words  
I just can't find the words, I just can't find the words _(2)

"Now give a round of applause of Theo!" Jennifer called.

_Take all of your wasted honor  
Every little past frustration  
Take all of your so-called problems  
Better put them in quotations_

_Say what you need to say, say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say, say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say, say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say, say what you need to say_

_Walking like a one man army  
Fighting with the shadows in your head  
Living out the same old moment Knowing you'd be better off instead  
If you could only_

_Say what you need to say, say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say, say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say, say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say, say what you need to say_

_Have no fear for giving in  
Have no fear for giving over  
You better know that in the end  
It's better to say too much  
Than never to say what you need to say again_

_Even if your hands are shaking  
And your faith is broken  
Even as the eyes are closing  
Do it with a heart wide open_

_Say what you need to say, say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say, say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say, say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say, say what you need to  
Say what you need to_

_Say what you need to say, say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say, say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say, say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say, say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say, say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say, say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say, say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say, say what you need to say_ (3)

"Everyone, give it up for V!" Jennifer shouted, and the DJ looked at her in disbelief.

"What?!" she asked. "No, I'm not singing!" But her plea came too little, too late, as Jennifer already had her wand/phone at her.

"V, I've been practicing." Jennifer warned.

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me." Jennifer smirked. "Coralis Alteros!" and Vida's clothes were a hideous shade of orange, a color the DJ detested. "I'll change you back when you promise to sing." she promised the scowling Mystic.

Vida sighed. "Okay, Jen. I'll sing." she told her counterpart.

"Good." Jennifer said, smiling widely. "Revershio!" and Vida's clothes turned back to their normal colors. Jen gave her a mic and pushed her onstage. "Break a leg!" she said.

"Yeah. Yours." Vida muttered._ How'd I get myself in this mess?_

The music started.

_They tell you a good girl is quiet  
That you should never ask why  
'Cause it only makes it harder to fit in  
You should be happy, excited, even if you're just invited  
'Cause the winners need someone to clap for them_

_It's so hard just waiting in a line that never moves  
It's time you started making your own rules_

_You gotta scream until there's nothin' left  
With your last breath  
Say here I am, here I am, make'em listen  
'Cause there is no way you'll be ignored, not anymore  
Say here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am_

_You only get one life to work it So who cares if it's not perfect?  
I say it's close enough to perfect for me  
Why should you hide from the thunder  
And the lightning that you're under?  
'Cause there ain't nobody else you want to be_

_If how you're living isn't working  
There's one thing that will help  
You gotta finally just stop searchin' to find yourself_

_You gotta scream until there's nothin' left  
With your last breath  
Say here I am, here I am, make'em listen  
'Cause there is no way you'll be ignored, not anymore  
Say here I am, here I am, here I am_

_The world better make some room  
Yeah, move over, over  
'Cause you're coming through  
'Cause you're coming through_

_You gotta scream until there's nothin' left  
With your last breath  
Here I am, here I am, make'em listen  
'Cause there is no way you'll be ignored, not anymore  
Say here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am  
Here I am _(4)

After the song, Vida was calm. She liked the song. It was expressive, but not conceited. It was one of those songs that you think would suck, but sound really, really good.

_Well, whaddaya know, the DJ's also a singer._"Give it up for Vida, everyone!" Jen said, as the Rangers cheered. "Okay, how about a boy band? Let's hear it for Chip, Casey, and Xander!"

The three boys went onstage with a little help from the audience ('help' in this case means threats of never speaking to them ever again, and names like 'coward', 'gutless', and 'chicken').

_If the heart is always searching, can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone  
I can't make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise when you look me in the eyes_

_How long will I be waiting to become a better man?  
Gonna tell you that I love you in the best way that I can  
I can't take a day without you here  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear_

_When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise when you look me in the eyes_

_Every day, I start to realize, I can reach my tomorrow  
I can hold my head up high  
And it's all because you're by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise when you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise when you look me in the eyes, oh _(5)

"Alright, everyone!" That's it for our annual Karaoke Fest!" Jennifer concluded. "Thank you and goodnight!"

"Wait!" Vida interjected. "There's someone who hasn't sung yet." she announced, then smirked at Jennifer's direction. "Your turn, Jen." she said.

"Oh, fine." Jennifer sighed, then walked onstage.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone_

The cheerful girl was never known to have any kind of sadness in her veins, although now, she was singing with so much sadness and feeling, she seemed older and more mature.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When I cried, you'd wipe away all of your tears  
When I scream, you'd fight away all of your fears  
And you held my hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me_

By now, the most of audience had tears on the corners of their eyes. Sadness was in the air. It was as if everyone was watching a really sad movie about Jen's life.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When I cried, you'd wipe away all of your tears  
When I scream, you'd fight away all of your fears  
And you held my hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

The sad music echoed through the room. It was as if the singer was re-living a moment in her life- the saddest moment- right in front of them.

Jen was onstage, singing, but at the same time, she was in an orphanage, standing in the background, mournfully and sadly watching a boy that was about five at the time- a boy wearing raggedy clothes and had unruly black hair. The boy was running after a black car, hand reaching for it. A ghost a scream filled the air. The boy ran faster, but so did the car. A few seconds later, the boy stopped running to catch his breath. He had tears on the corners of his eyes. "Jennifer!" he yelled after the car, as if that would make the car come back.

_When I cried, you'd wipe away all of your tears  
When I scream, you'd fight away all of your fears  
And you held my hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_ (6)

The soft, sad sound of a piano playing in the background filled the room as the song ended. Jennifer was frozen at the spot, tears still in her eyes. The Leopard then realized where she was, dried her eyes, and ran outside RootCore, to the woods.

Lily was about to run after her, but Theo put a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Let her go."

* * *

The woods didn't scare Jen, nor did it scare anyone who knew it, for, to her, it offered escape. The girl climbed a tree and sat on a branch somewhere in the middle of the tree, where there was just enough space for her to see the stars and feel the warmth and solace of the leaves. A slight breze passed her by, and she closed her eyes and felt nothing.

A sad voice filled the air; Jen started to sing. She didn't know why, but when she'd sung 'My Immortal' on stage, she felt sad, a feeling she wasn't familiar with. It was as if she'd been visiting a memory, her most horrific one, but, yet, her most emotional one. She didn't know why she cried -in front of everyone- and ran. She had no clue on why she was sitting on a tree, sad, singing an even sadder song. It was what her heart wanted to do, she finally figured out.

_Playground school bell rings, again  
Rain clouds come to play, again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I am your mind, giving you someone to talk to, hello_

_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon, I know, I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide, don't cry_

_Suddenly, I know, I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday_ (7)

Jennifer closed her eyes again, feeling the cold air. Suddenly, she was aware of everything: the fact that she'd run off from her friends, she was about ten feet up off the ground. She then shivered from the cold.

"Here, Jen." a voice called from below, throwing a blue jacket to her. The Jaguar then flew to the branch where Jen was sitting on.

"Thanks." Jennifer said, draping the jacket over herself.

Theo -who was now wearing his blue t-shirt with black under sleeves and had the Order's insignia over his heart- asked, "Stargazing?"

"No." Jennifer answered. "Mourning. For what, I don't know. I think something about that song triggered something somewhere." She turned to Theo. "Confused?"

"No." Theo answered. "I get it." _I felt something like that when I first saw you_.

"Like, a -a memory, or something." Jennifer tried to explain. "I can't put it to words. When I sing songs, I usually feel happy, but I don't think I've ever been sadder in my life than I was in those, what, four minutes." Jennifer babbled, as Theo listened. "I mean..."

"Shh." Theo told her, then pointed to the sky. "Look. A shooting star." he told her, pointing out where the meteor was. "Make a wish."

Jennifer smiled. She wished with all her heart that friends like Theo would always be there for her.

_This is so cliche_, Theo told himself. _But it's with Jen. And with Jen, nothing's cliche. Everything's all right_, he thought, looking at the girl beside him, who was smiling.

Jen wished that everyone could have a friend as nice as Theo. Someone who'd always catch her...

Suddenly, the branch they were sitting on give in. Theo jumped down, but Jen caught off-guard and wasn't able to do anything. She closed her eyes tightly, hugged Theo's jacket tighter around herself, bracing herself for the feeling of cold, hard ground, but she never felt it. Someone had caught her. Theo. As he let her down, she hugged him.

...when she fell.

* * *

(1) This is Me by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas

(2) Can't Find the Words by Karina

(3) Say by John Meyers

(4) Here I am by Renee Sandstrom

(5) When You Look Me In the Eyes by the Jonas Brothers

(6) My Immortal by Evanescence

(7) Hello by Evanescence

The songs were chosen by a randmiser, and the singer(s) automatically know the lyrics and the tune, so there was no escaping Jen!

* * *

Hi, People! Sorry for the wait, but this chapter is especially long! Hope you guys like it!


	5. Chapter Four Rewrite

Magical Connections  
Chapter Four Rewite  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my sucky stories and Jen, who is a miracle.

* * *

A sad voice filled the air; Jen started to sing. She didn't know why, but when she'd sung 'My Immortal' reminded her of Jarrod, her big brother, and how he was doing, since they haven't called or emailed each other since he left for New York. Also, she had no idea why the living nightmare of her adoption played in her head. I thought I'd gotten over that!

Like every tree stands on its own  
Reaching for the sky, I stand alone  
I share my world with no one else  
All by myself, I stand alone

Ironically, the sad song made her feel better.

Jennifer closed her eyes again, feeling the cold air. Suddenly, she was aware of everything: the fact that she'd run off from her friends, she was about ten feet up off the ground. She then shivered from the cold.

"Here, Jen." a voice called from below, throwing a blue jacket to her. The Jaguar then flew to the branch where Jen was sitting on.

"Thanks." Jennifer said, draping the jacket over herself.

Theo -who was now wearing his blue t-shirt with black under sleeves and had the Order's insignia over his heart- asked, "Stargazing?"

"No." Jennifer absent-mindly replied. "Missing Jarrod. I mean, I don't know why, but that song- it hit so close to home." She turned to Theo. "You know?"

"Yeah." Theo replied. "I get it."

"I mean, I know he's the big brother; he's supposed to be strong, blah, blah, blah- but I can't help but worry about him." she explained. "I just-"

"Shh." Theo told her. "Loko. A shooting star." Theo pointed out the location of the meteor. "Make a wish."

Jennifer's smile was enough to light the sky. She closed her eyes and made her wish: that friends like Theo would always be there for her, no matter what. Friends that would catch her...

Suddenly, the branch they were sitting on give in. Theo jumped down, but Jen caught off-guard and wasn't able to do anything. She closed her eyes tightly, hugged Theo's jacket tighter around herself, bracing herself for the feeling of cold, hard ground, but she never felt it. Someone had caught her. Theo. As he let her down, she hugged him.

...when she fell.

* * *

(1) I Stand Alone Reprise - from _Quest for Camelot_

NEED TO KNOW:

I had to re-do this chapter 'cause I got confused with the setting, which I hadn't thought about. Here's the setting: After 'Confessions and Confrontations', Casey proposed to Lily, Jarrod went to New York, and Theo's still working up the courage to tell Jen he loves her.

I'm thinking of crossing this over with another Power Rangers team. Guess which one it is?


	6. Chapter Five Preview

Magical Connections  
Chapter V Preview  
The Jungle Fury Rangers beg Toby for a job.  
Diclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Sad, isn't it?

* * *

"I so wanna work here!" Jen said, after the tour was over.

"Well, you could aske Toby. He may be looking for an over-excited, really talented, and really, really cute music lover." Xander said, as the green monster of jealousy found its way to Theo. Thankfully, for the Jaguar, nobody noticed.

Jen laughed, considered the idea for about a nanosecond, then sped to Toby's office.

"Maybe we all should ask Toby for a job." Casey said. "I mean, we all need money, right?"

"Good idea." Lily agreed.

"Then come on." Theo said, walking faster than usual to Toby's office.

"What's with him?" Vida asked.

"He's been touched by the green monster." Maddie answered, a smile on her face.

"So all of you. Want to work here? At the RockPorium?" Toby asked the four teens.

"Just temporarily." Theo told him. "Until we have to go."

"Yeah." the others agreed.

"Please, please, please?" Jen asked, her hands clasped by her face, her head tilted slightly to the right, a pout on her lips, and her best pair of kitty-kat eyes(yes, ppl, the eyes r back!).

"Please, Toby?" Lily asked, mimicking Jen's actions. Now there are two kitty cats.

Casey followed the girls' examples and gave Toby a blast of his kitty-kat pout. Theo smirked and did the same thing. Now there were four assorted kitty kats begging Toby for a job.

Toby bit his lip to keep himself together._ I don't need any more employees. I don't need any more employees... employees that look like really, really, **really**, cute kitties**...NO! I...don't...argggh**!_ "I give up!" he exclaimed. "You guys are hired. Ask Xander for your uniforms and everything!" he told his new employees.

The new Rangers left the office, giving each other high-fives and cheering along the way. "That wasn't too hard." Jen smirked. "When we get back to Ocean Bluff, let's gang up on RJ like that for a raise or something." she told her teamates, who laughed with her.


	7. Space Aliens Part I

Magical Connections  
Chapter V: Space Aliens Part I  
Disclaimer: I don not own Power Rangers or the theory that there are space aliens out there!  
Sorry for the long delay, but I'm typing as fast as I can, and making a lot of mistakes. Updates are gonna be slower because it's school season and my parents keep dragging me all around town for school stuff and clothes.

Special thanx to starburstlily for co-writing this!

* * *

"Sorry about running out on you guys." Jen apologized, after returning to RootCore with Theo.

"It''s okay, Jen." Maddie told the girl. "We're totally sorry, if we did anything that offended."

"No, it's not that." Jennifer said, defensively, waving her hands in front of her.

"GUYS!" Vida called, looking at the her watch, a shocked look in her face. "It's almost 11:30!" she shrieked, running out to the woods.

"Sorry, curfew time!" Maddie said, before rushing out the door. "You guys'll have to clean up!" she told the guys, then sped off after Jen, Lily, and V.

The girls quickly got to the Rocca residence, with five minutes to spare.

* * *

"So, what happened while you guys were out the woods?" Casey asked Theo.

Hearing this, the Jaguar blushed slightly. "I just calmed her down and listened to her missing Jarrod."

"Jarrod?" Xander asked. "Jarrod who?" Xander asked, as the other guys started to form a circle around Theo.

"Jarrod, Jen's brother." Casey answered, then turned to Theo once more. "What about him?"

"Well, she was missing him." Theo answered. "Seems that they haven't had any communications since he left for New York."

"Oh." the guys said, then went back to their own businesses, which the girls left them with.

* * *

"...and then the branch we were sitting on gave in, then he caught me." Jen finished.

"So..that was it?" Lily asked.

"Nothing else happened?" Maddie asked.

V, who was off in a corner listening to music, said nothing.

"Yeah." Jen answered. "What did you think happened?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Maddie and Lily shared a knowing look that said, "She hasn't figured it out?"

"Nothing, Jen." the two girls said at the same time.

"O-kay.." Jen said, backing away into Vida's room, said Ranger following after her.

Once in the safety of Vida's room, Jen asked her roomate, "Have you noticed that Maddie and Nick like each other?" she asked her Mystic counterpart.

"You're pretty observant." V said. "I've been trying to get those two together for a long time, but they're too shy to tell each other what they feel." she told Jen.

"Well, well, well." Jen smirked. "Search no more, the best matchmaker in town is here!" she exclaimed, posing like a superhero, making Vida chuckle.

"And her sidekick." she added, posing alongside her partner in crime. Both Pink Rangers looked at each other, smirks on their faces.

* * *

The next day was full of questions. Since it was the Rangers' day off from training, the Jungle Fury Rangers wanted to go sightseeing. There was a little problem: their Mystic counterparts had to go to work.

"Where do you guys work anyway?" Jen asked.

"The RockPoruim." Nick answered.

"Hey, why don't we take them there first?" Chip asked his teammates.

"RockPorium..is that the music store?" Jen wondered.

"Only the best in Briarwood." Vida replied, smiling.

"I'm in!" Jen declared. "What? I have my music needs." she reasoned, as everyone looked at her.

"Guess we're going then." Casey shrugged.

"I should've gone here sooner!" Jen said, obviously in awe of the music store. "This is awesome!"

"Why, thank you." Toby said, coming out of his office. The Fury Rangers then talked to Toby while the others signed in for work.

"I'm Toby, the owner of this store."

"Casey."

"Lily."

"Jen."

"Theo."

Toby shook each person's hand. "So, you know my employees, do you?"

"Yeah." Jen answered. "We're visiting Briarwood for a couple of weeks and we met them." she explained, leaving out the reason for their visit.

"Oh, really?" Toby asked. "What for?" the man pried.

Four voices talked over each other.

"We're visiting our friend."

"My great aunt's really sick.

"We need a vacation."

"I love to travel."

Toby stared at them unbelievably. Theo then tried to put everything together, being the one that was the uber smart one.

"Um, uh... we all needed a vacation because Lily's great aunt is sick and we love to travel, so we're visiting friend to get away from all of it." he said, hoping he convinced Toby. "Oh, look, they're bacl!" he exclaimed in relief, as the Mystics came to their side.

The feeling of tension and pressure lifted as the Mystics gave Jen, Lily, Casey and Theo a tour of the store, leaving a dazed Toby behind.

"I so wanna work here!" Jen said, after the tour was over.

"Well, you could aske Toby. He may be looking for an over-excited, really talented, and really, really cute music lover." Xander said, as the green monster of jealousy found its way to Theo. Thankfully, for the Jaguar, nobody noticed.

Jen laughed, considered the idea for about a nanosecond, then sped to Toby's office.

"Maybe we all should ask Toby for a job." Casey said. "I mean, we all need money, right?"

"Good idea." Lily agreed.

"Then come on." Theo said, walking faster than usual to Toby's office.

"What's with him?" Vida asked.

"He's been touched by the green monster." Maddie answered, a smile on her face.

"So all of you. Want to work here? At the RockPorium?" Toby asked the four teens.

"Just temporarily." Theo told him. "Until we have to go."

"Yeah." the others agreed.

"Please, please, please?" Jen asked, her hands clasped by her face, her head tilted slightly to the right, a pout on her lips, and her best pair of kitty-kat eyes(yes, ppl, the eyes r back!).

"Please, Toby?" Lily asked, mimicking Jen's actions. Now there are two kitty cats.

Casey followed the girls' examples and gave Toby a blast of his kitty-kat pout. Theo smirked and did the same thing. Now there were four assorted kitty kats begging Toby for a job.

Toby bit his lip to keep himself together._ I don't need any more employees. I don't need any more employees... employees that look like really, really, **really**, cute kitties...**NO! I...don't...argggh**!_ "I give up!" he exclaimed. "You guys are hired. Ask Xander for your uniforms and everything!" he told his new employees.

The new Rangers left the office, giving each other high-fives and cheering along the way. "That wasn't too hard." Jen smirked. "When we get back to Ocean Bluff, let's gang up on RJ like that for a raise or something." she told her teamates, who laughed with her.

"How'd it go?" Maddie asked them.

"We're officially hired!" Casey answered.

"That's good to know." V said. "XANDER!" she yelled at the Green Ranger, who was across the room.

"WHAT?!"

"GET THESE PEOPLE UNIFORMS!" V yelled back, giving her new fellow employees a push towards Xander.

"Oi! Come one, mates, get over here!" Xander told the Fury Rangers.

"Right." they replied. As they accepted the uniforms, all of their phones simultaneously beeped. The Rangers flipped their phones and heard Udonna's voice. "Rangers, I want you to check on the forest. Something has landed there, and whatever it is, it's very big and powerful."

"We're on it!" Nick replied, as he and the Rangers ran out of the RockPorium.

"Hey, Toby, we're taking a break!" Xander shouted, as he, too, ran outside.

By the time Toby got out of his office, the place was deserted. He sighed in annoyance. "I hire them and now, five minutes later, they're gone!"

* * *

"So, what excatly are we looking for?" Maddie asked Nick.

"Something strange. Mom didn't say what, but it's someting powerful. And big." Nick replied.

"Like that?" Chip asked, pointing to something that looked like a space ship. The group ran quickly to where it was, and a man in blue stepped out.

"Welcome, space aliens." Chip said.

"One, I am not a space alien. Two, who are you?" the man in blue asked. He had light brownish hair, peircing blue eyes, and was wearing a dark grey uniform with blue accents. And he was tall.

"If you're not space aliens, then what are you?" Chip asked.

"We're something called 'homo-sapiens', which evolved from Neanderthals, which came from..." a man in a similar green outfit said. He had dark brown hair and lively brown eyes.

"BRIDGE!" a woman wearing a yellow uniform with her brown hair in a simple ponytail shouted. "Be quiet! My head is killing me!" and then, the woman fainted on the spot.

"Z!" Bridge exclaimed, clearly panicked, catching the woman. Then, a cry of pain came from the inside the Flier.

"SKY!" a man's voice bellowed. "Get over here!"

The man in blue, the one called Sky, rushed inside. Maddie, Nick, Xander, Lily, Casey, and Vida followed while the others attended to the woman named Z (they teleported to RootCore).

Sky and the others stopped, seeing a blonde girl in pink bleeding on one side of her head. "Sky.." she called out, then fainted.

Sky's eyes widened in shock. He knelt down next to the girl and gently tapped her cheeks. "Syd? Syd!" she called, then turned to the dreadlocked man in red. "What happened?!"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe she got hit by that peice of Flier windsheild." the man saracastically remarked, pointing to a piece of bloody glass. "What do you think happened?!" he barked at Sky.

Maddie, who couldn't stand the sight of blood, fainted. Luckily, Nick caught her. Vida then went over by Syd and muttered a spell to stop the bleeding, ignoring Jack and Sky's confused faces. "We'd better get them to RootCore." she said.

"Allow me." Xander answered, then yelled, "Wanishio!" and then the Flier was deserted.

* * *

So? Was it good? Please tell me! I know it took me a long time to come up with this, but I'm already typing the second part. And, for once, no songs! See? Please, please tell me what you think! Please? (does kitty kat pout)


	8. Space Aliens Part II

Magical Connections  
Chapter VI: Space Aliens Part II  
Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or the SPD Flier, thought I'd like to. If anyone gets the Flier first, tell me how to get one!  
I know I've been slacking on updates lately, but keep in mind that I have some sort of life outside of fanfiction. So, anyway, here's one for you guys who bother to read my stories!

* * *

"Ok, what just happened?" Jack asked, looking confused.

"We're at RootCore." Chip answered. He muttered a spell and a cot for Z appeared, along with medical care. Bridge reluctantly let go of Z and laid her down the cot.

"Ok...anyone know to cure a woman who fainted?" Bridge asked. Silence.

"Ok..." Theo said. Thankfully, after that, the rest of the Rangers suddenly appeared into the scene.

Jen, of course, took charge, having the most medical knowledge. "Okay, boys: GET OUT! We'll take it from here." she told the guys, who instantly exited. Well, all except Jack, Sky, and Bridge.

"Come on, mates." Xander told them, then half dragged the other boys out of the room.

"You, too, Xander!" Vida barked, when Xander remained in the room.

"Okay, okay!" the Austrailian answered, backing away. Hey, if you make Vida angry, prepare for a world of hurt!

"Okay, I'll take care of Syd." Jennifer began. "Lily, warm water on Z's forehead. Vida, smelling salts for Maddie." she ordered, as she cleaned the wound and wrapped a bandage around the area.

The girls of course did as they were told. Lily boiled water and soaked a towel on it, which she put on top of Z's forehead. Vida was waving a smelling salt packet under her sister's nose. A couple of minutes later, both girls woke up.

* * *

Z gasped. The last thing she remembered was shouting at Bridge and then...nothing. Now, she was lying on a cot, a warm towel on her forehead, in a...tree?

"Hey." a voice told her. She turned around and saw a girl with long, blonde hair wearing yellow and black sitting on the foot of her bed. "I'm Lily."

"What happenned?" Z asked, sitting up from her bed.

"You had a serious headache, you fainted, and.." Lily struggled to remember the man in green's name. "Um...Bridge. Yeah, Bridge caught you." she told Z.

"Whoa..I fainted?" Z asked, then her eyes widened. "BRIDGE caught me?!"

"Um..yeah..." Lily answered, her voice trailing off. "Oh, what's your name?"

"Elizabeth. But call me Z Everyone does." Lilt nodded. "So, where am I?" Z asked, looking around.

"Oh, you're at RootCore."

"And RootCore's a... tree, right?"

"Yeah. Weird, I know. We'll get Udonna to explain it to you later."

Then, Z noticed Syd, who was lying on a bed much like hers, a bandage around her head.

Lily, who was still sitting at the foot of Z's bed, replied calmly. "She was hit by a peice of glass on the side of her head. But don't worry; she's fine. Vida stopped her bleeding and Jen cleaned and bandaged her wound. She'll probably wake up by tomorrow." Lily assured her "patient".

Z nodded, then looked at Maddie's direction. "And her?" she asked, pointing at said Mystic.

"Oh. Her name's Maddie. She's Vida's twin sister. She faints at the sight of blood...so, yeah." Lily answered. "She should wake up at about..."

As if on cue (if it was, we'll never know), Maddie's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and looked around. "What happened-" she stopped, suddenly remembering. "Right." Nobody noticed a slight tinge of pink in her cheeks. "Um...who is she?" Maddie asked Lily, pointing at Z.

"I'm Z." the Yellow Ranger introduced herself.

"Maddie." the girls shook hands., then Maddie noticed Syd. "Is she gonna be alright?" she asked, standing up from the cot.

"Yeah. Jen said she'll be up by tommorow noon- tops." Lily replied.

"Okay." Maddie said.

"Oh, they're awake." The girls turned around and saw Jen by the door, carrying two trays of food, as she entered the room.

"About time." V added, carying another tray of food.

"Okay. Maddie, eat." Jen ordered, setting one tray on a nearby table. Maddie thanked her and started eating. "And...Z, wasn't it? I'm Jen and here's your tray of food." she introduced.

"Thanks." said the SPD Ranger, then started to eat the food that Jen cooked from scratch.

"Oh. She hasn't woken up yet." Jen muttered. "In that case-" the pink Leopard muttered a spell, which she mastered, and an IV appeared by Syd's cot, with two pints of "waterfood" and the needle stuck on Syd's left hand.

"How did you-"

"Z, do you belive in magic?" Jen asked.

"As a kid, maybe."

"Well, magic does exist, both good and bad. We're on the good side of Magic, and that's what's keeping RootCore here, and our Ranger powe-" V started, but caught herself. "Oops."

"Did you just say 'Ranger Powers'?"

"How about you get some rest? You might get another headache." Jen said hurriedly, trying to change the subject.

"Wait - wait. You're a Power Ranger too?"

"Do you mean to say that you're a Ranger?!" Lily gasped.

"Well, yeah." Z answered. "You see, we're fighting this evil empereor named Gruumm, who is titally ugly and soooo evil. He's trying to take over Earth just for the heck of it. We're the only thing standing in his way."

"Well, can you explain the space ship?" Maddie answered, finally done eating her food.

"It's not a space ship. It's called an SPD -Space Partol Delta- Flier. We crash landed here because we accidentally followed Gruumm and his war ship into a wormhole - which reminds me - what year is it?" Z asked.

"It's 2006." the other girls answered.

Z got up and ran outside, her eyes widening. "Oh, no!" she exclaimed. She opened the door and walked into the next room, where the guys were talking.

"Z! You're ok!" Bridge exclaimed, enveloping the Yellow SPD Cadet in a tight bear hug, lifting her slightly off the floor. Z hugged him back a little, but not too much that he -or anyone else, for that matter- would notice, then shoved him off.

"Z. How's Syd?" Sky asked, looking really worried. Z wished she could take a picture of this. It's a rare treat when Mr. SPD Handbook showed real emotion. Anyway, she hid her smile and told Sky that Syd was still sleeping, but is fine and should wake up by the next day. Then, she exploded. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YEAR IT IS?!" she shouted at Jack, Sky, and Bridge.

"Um, 2006?" Xander half asked, half answered.

"WHAT?!" The SPD boys cried, standing up in unison.

"Man. I thought we followed Gruumm into the future. I was hoping that I could meet me...well, the future me...and then maybe me and me could become best friends." Bridge said, confusing everyone else, as usual. "Wait," he added, thinking about what he just said, "What if the future me didn't like the old me, which is the me now and..."

"Bridge, I just got over a headache." Z told her teammate. "If you give me another one, I'll punch the living daylights out of you." she threatened, as the Green SPD Ranger backed away, behind Xander, Nick, and Chip. He knew hiding behing Jack and Sky were useless, 'cause they know Z's gonna kill them if they protect him.

"Okay..." Nick said, looking at the Green Ranger behind him. "What are you guys talking about? What do you mean 'I thought we traveled to the future'?" the Red Mystic asked.

The cadets then told them their story, you know, the whole following-Gruumm-into-a-wormhole thing.

"A couple of questions." Xander said, after the tale was over. "One, mates, what's SPD?"

"SPD stands for 'Space Partol Delta', an elite force of people trained to bring in criminals and in charge of keeping the peace." Sky answered.

"...So you're cops?" Chip asked.

"Pretty much." Jack answered, with a shrug.

"If it's a kind of police squad, how come we've never heard of it before?" Nick asked.

"Well, we're kinda from the future, and we could morph into Power Range-" Bridge said, but stopped, because he recieved a smack on the head from Sky.

"You completely blew our cover!" the Blue Ranger scolded.

"It's okay, Mr. Tate." Maddie said, coming from the doorway.

"I told them. They're like us." Z explained.

"Like us how? I mean, do they have genetically enhanced superpowers that can be used at will, or they're SPD like us?" Bridge asked, speaking so fast nobody hadn't a clue what he just said.

"What did he just say?" Lily asked.

"We have no idea. We forgot our alien translator back on the flier." Jack kidded, making everyone but Bridge chuckle.

"Ha-ha." he dryly said. "Anyway, you were saying?" he asked Z.

"Well, they're Power Ranger Rangers too."

* * *

Ok, so here's one for everybody! I know I haven't updated a lot...so...blame school for that. Watch out for Chapter VII, when the SPD Rangers meet Toby!


	9. So Out of Character

Magical Connections  
Chapter Seven  
So Out of Character  
Disclaimer: I don't wanna do this anymore...so..see previous chapters.

* * *

"But...how can that be?" Sky asked.

"Simple. We're all Power Rangers, genius." Vida replied.

"But, how can all nine of you be Rangers?" asked Z.

"Oh, we're just here as back-up." Lily answered. "Our Master sent us here 'cause these guys need some help defeating their baddie."

"Wait, wait. Let me get this straight." Bridge butted in. "So you guys are from another city," he said, pointing at the Fury Rangers, who nodded, "Because you guys need help saving the world?" He asked the Mystics, who nodded also. "Oh. Gotcha."

"And you guys are here because this Gruumm person went through a wormhole 'cause you guys kept messing up his plans to take over the future Earth?" Nick asked.

"That's about it in a nutshell." Jack shrugged.

"Ok, now that that's settled, could we go see Syd now?" Sky asked. Everybody else had almost forgotten the blond girl, but not Sky. She didn't leave his mind for a minute.

"Sure." Vida replied. "Just keep your voices down or she'll beat you up." she half-joked, leading the B-Squad to the other room.

"So they're from the future." Chip said, once the B-Squad was out of hearing range. "Cool!"

"Yeah, but shouldn't we tell Udonna about this?" Xander asked, just as Vida entered the room saying, "Udonna's here!"

"Well, what a weird coincidence." Maddie dryly commented, as all eight Rangers followed Vida to the other room.

The Rangers all saw Udonna healing Syd completely and the girl waking up. Syd looked around, confused, then got up and assumed her fighting stance with the rest of B-Squad.

"Guys, chill." Lily told the other Rangers. "She's Udonna. Nick's mom."

Hearing this, the Rangers dropped their stances and offered apologies to Udonna, who just waved them off.

"That is quite alright." the Sorceress replied. "The Rangers had the same reaction the first time they met me." she smiled, looking at the Mystics. "Now, please state your business."

"Well, first things first. I'm Jack."

"Sky."

"Hi, I'm Bridge!"

"Elizabeth, but call me Z."

Udonna bowed her head slightly. "I am the Sorceress Udonna."

"Right. Ok, so we went through a wormhole because we were chasing Emperor Gruumm, who is this evil skeleton thing who's trying to take over the Earth." Bridge summarized in one breath.

I can see we have a lot to talk about." Udonna replied. "Would you like to join me and the Rangers for tea?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Underworld

Jellica was pacing. The Rangers had defeated LepreMantis a couple of days ago; they need more time to revive the Master.

Just then, a Rin Shi Warrior stepped inside and bowed.

"Ah." Jellice said, finally stopping. "Rin Shi Marticus! Wreak havoc in the city of Briarwood! Make the Master stronger!"

Again, the Rin Shi bowed. "As you command, Mistress." the creature then sneered. "I will do more than that. I think it's time I started a Ranger team of my own!" Marticus said, walking out of the room and into the Gateway, where it managed to get out of the Underworld and into the surface.

* * *

Rootcore

The conversation passed by quickly. The Sorceress managed to squeeze every drop of information out of B-Squad. Now, it was time for the questions.

"Hey, where are you guys gonna stay? I mean, like, where are you guys gonna live in?" Jen asked.

"The Flier's big enough for all of us." Jack answered.

"True." the others shrugged.

Suddenly, the orb in the center of the room began to glow and the Fury Rangers and the Mystics all started to run out the door. "Hey, hey! What's going on?" Jack demanded to know.

"Oh, just another monster attacking the city." Chip answered casually.

"You guys stay here. We'll go an-" Nick was cut off by Sky, who said, "Excuse you, but we're Power Rangers, too. We can't just stand by and do nothing while the city's being attacked."

"I don't have time for this. Do what you want." Nick replied, taking out his phone/morpher. "Ready?"

"READY!"

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

"Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever-changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Forceful as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!"

The Jungle Fury Rangers then took out their sunglasses, as they have asked Udonna to change them back, cool as the phones were, and morphed.

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!"

"With the Endurance of a Leopard, Jungle Fury Pink Ranger!"

"With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"SPD, EMERGENCY!"

"SPD Red!"

"SPD Blue!"

"SPD Green!"

"SPD Yellow!"

"SPD Pink!"

And with that, all fourteen rangers departed and ran to the city and saw Marticus, who was a Rin Shi Beast that had a bulbous head, tentacles as hands, and bottles of what looked like ink under every sucker. Behind it was an army of about 200 Rin Shi, ready to fight.

The rangers split up into three groups: Jen, Casey, Chip and Z were fighting the 100 Rin Shi at the left; Bridge, Lily, Theo, and Nick were fighting the 100 foot soldiers at the right while Xander, Maddie, V, Jack, Sky, and Syd were fighting Marticus, who was proving to be a formidable enemy.

After a few minutes of this, most of the Rin Shi were not defeated; they must've been strengthened by whoever sent them, and Marticus was still full of energy.

"I'm getting tired of this!" Casey exclaimed. "Jungle Master Mode!" he shouted in unison with Jen, Lily, and Theo, as all four of their suits changed from black and their respective colors to white.

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force!" the Mystics shouted, as their suits changed into more dramatic ones, each representing their mythological creature.

"SPD, SWAT Mode!" the SPD Rangers shouted, as they were armed with their Delta Enforcers and SWAT Armor.

Now more armed, the Rangers all defeated the enemy in a matter of minutes, but with some minor injuries. Casey, Jen, Xander, Sky and Z were hit by the monster and were demorphed before the others finished it off.

* * *

Back at RootCore, the Rangers were tending to their injuries. Casey was being taken care of by Lily, Maddie and Nick were healing Xander with their natural healing powers, while Theo was tending to Jen's wounds. Sky and Z seemed to be fine, although they have some bruises.

Suddenly, five out of fourteen Rangers started to act strangely.

"Don't touch me, woman!" Casey spat at Lily, who's eyebrows knit in confusion. She said nothing, but you could tell she was hurt and confused. Casey stormed out of the room without another word.

"Get away from me, Psycho boy!" Z told Bridge, who was only trying to read her aura to see if any damage was done. She stomped off after Casey.

"I'm outta here." Xander said, pushing Maddie and Nick away, exiting the tree.

"Whatever." Sky snapped and followed.

"Hands off, Blue Boy!" Jennifer angrily exclaimed, shoving Theo. She followed the others outside, muttering to herself.

"What in the seven hells are up with them?" Nick asked, dumbfounded.

* * *

Underworld

"Well done, my warrior." Jellica praised Marticus, who, apparently, wasn't destroyed. He managed to escape at the last minute.

The Rin Shi Beast proudly bowed, then stepped back. Five shadows stepped forward and kneeled. "We pledge our allegiance to the Dark and serve only the Master." they said in unison, their heads still low.

"Excellent..." a voice rasped out from the shadows, as ten pairs of eyes glowed red in the darkness...

* * *

Yes, I suck at cliffies! I know my writing style has changed, and I wanted to see how everyone likes it...

I'm sorry for not updating, but I suddenly and quite shockingly have a life now. Also, if you have a MySpace, and want to add me, please do! The link is on my profile as my homepage. Just tell me you're from here and I'll add you.

Also, I think I'll need about two beta reaers for this story. Please consider this and PM me if you're interested, or leave a review.

Have a nice day!


	10. Setup!

Magical Connections  
Chapter 8: Setup  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Sorry for not updating for so long. I've been very busy and being sick just adds onto it. If anything confuses you, please tell me and I'll gladly explain them to you.

* * *

"_Help!_" Z shouted, her voice coming from the SPD teams' communicators. "_Send backup! They've got us! The woods-_" static cut the line, as well as Z's voice.

"They're in trouble." Jack sighed. "Let's go." he told the others, walking out of RootCore. No one followed. "Well?" Jack asked.

"Jack? Well, do you really think we should go out there?" Bridge asked reluctantly. "I mean, based on how they treated us a while ago, I'd say that we shouldn't. For all we know, this could be a-"

"Bridge." Jack cut off. "If you guys don't wanna go, fine." he snapped. "All I know is that somewhere out there is my sister and your teammates, and they're in trouble. I'm not just gonna sit here and let them get hurt."

"Come on." Maddie sighed, looking at the others. "He'll get lost by himself out there. Plus, maybe they're just stressed out, you know?" she reasoned with the others, trying to explain the five Rangers' strange behaviors.

"Alright. Let's go." the others said, following Maddie and Jack into the woods.

* * *

"Surprise!" Jen called from up a cliff, standing beside Casey, Z, Sky, and Xander. Behind them was an army of Hidiacs, Rin Shi, and Krybots.

"What's all this?" Nick asked, looking at his fellow Rangers.

"Isn't it obvious?" Xander asked sarcastically. "This whole thing is a set-up. Think of it as gift from us to you."

"I knew it!" "Bridge beamed. "See? I told you so." Bridge gloated.

The others shouted as three seasons' worth of foot soldiers rained down on them. Eight unmorphed Power Rangers against said foot soldiers. It was ugly.

Sooner rather than later, all of the soldiers were defeated, and the Rangers on the cliff rolled their eyes.

"Do we have to do everything ourselves?" Sky scoffed.

"Alright." Casey sighed. "Let's do this."

A purple smoke engulfed the Five, as their eyes glowed red amidst the fog. When the smoke settled, all five of them were wearing different outfits.

Casey was wearing a red Chinese robe that had the ying-yang symbol on the front, a tiger on the back. Underneath the robe was a white pair of baggy pant, which were striped with red along the bottom. His Sabers and Nunchucks were tucked away by the side of his pants. (Think Myratrix)

Jen was dressed in a pink and black Chinese dress with slits up to the thighs and baggy pants underneath. Her now long hair was pulled back into two coiled up braids on either side of her head. A bow and a quiver of arrows were tied to her back and a sword in a scabbard on her left side.

Xander was dressed in white a green armor, his civilian clothes underneath the white armor over his chest. Vines a other plants served as leg and arm protection. A wand was in his right hand, ready to cast spells.

Z was dressed in a yellow and black outfit similar to evil A-Squad's. Sky was dressed similarly, only his armor was blue.

The Five jumped off the cliff and started to fight with the other Rangers, who, albeit confused, blocked their attacks on time. Soon enough, ever member of the Five was fighting at least one or two Rangers.

* * *

Casey and Nick were going against each other, Casey attacking brutally while Nick only dodged and blocked.

"What's the matter, Nick?" Casey sneered, in between punches. "Afraid to get your Phoenix butt kicked by the scary Tiger?"

That was it. Nick's eyes became fiery and he couldn't hold it any longer. Holding nothing, back, he fought with the Tiger fiercely.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jen was fighting with Maddie and Syd, who were turning out to be a great team, as they managed to push their opponent down.

"Fist of Iron!" Syd called, as her closed light fist became the element. She then slammed on the ground and then started throwing everything in sight at her counterpart.

"Finally." Jen breathed, blocking each blast from Syd by slicing through them. After the flurry of flying forest, Jen took out her bow from behind her and strung an arrow. Aiming carefully, she let go of the arrow. It cut a lock of Sydney's curly golden blonde hair, also cutting a shallow slash across her cheek.

Syd winced, but otherwise didn't acknowledge the wound. Four years of SPD training can do that. She stepped back as Maddie took over, blasting a harmless wave of water at Jennifer, but it nevertheless knocked the girl down.

"Is that how you want it?" Jen asked, getting up. "I'll give you something to blast, Water Fairy." she said, as red smoke billowed behind her, then dissipated. An army of Rin Shi now stood behind her. "Get them." she ordered, sounding very bored, stepping back as the foot soldiers obeyed. She laughed maniacally.

* * *

Somewhere else, Lily and Bridge, morphed, were busy fighting Xander, who was proving to be a really annoying opponent, taunting them at every opportunity.

"Is that the best you can do, little Cheetah?" he asked, when Lily missed with her Jungle Mace. She growled under her helmet and switched back to her bo, as her and Bridge continued trying to knock a lot of sense back into Xander.

Xander chuckled evilly as he caught Lily's bo with one hand and stopped Bridge's Striker with his wand. He grinned, then did a backflip, twisting both weapons from their owners' hands and breaking them.

Bridge and Lily, now demorphed, stayed down, helpless, as Xander walked away.

* * *

"Sky, what happened to you?" A very confused and betrayed Jack asked.

"The best thing ever. I met the Master." Sky answered, firing a couple of blasts at Jack.

"Why are you doing this to us? We're a family, Sky."

"Not anymore, Jack." Sky replied, kicking Jack to the ground, then walking away.

On another part of the woods, Z was giving Theo and Chip a lot of tough love, blasting both boys with her SWAT Enforcer.

"Looks like someone sprinkled too much 'Aggressive' on their breakfast today." Chip remarked, blocking an attack from Z.

"You better believe it, redhead." Z replied, smirking. She saw Theo attacking with his Jungle Tonfa, and holding onto one, she slammed both boys together, demorphing them.

"Don't bother me again, little boys." she laughed, as she stalked away from the forest, back to the cliff where it all began.

* * *

So...care to tell me whatcha think?


	11. Surprise!

Magical Connections  
Chapter IX: Surprise!  
Sorry for not updating, but I kinda ran out of current ideas for this fic for a while and had to pick up a freash bunch by reading books. Plus, reality has a way of getting into you. It took me a while to find inspiration again. Happy New Year!

* * *

"Doggie, this is bad." Dr. Katherine Manx's voice rang. "The Rangers' energy signals have completely disappeared!"

"What?!" said Commander asked, coming over by the screen. When it was confirmed and the Felinian woman was calmed down, the Commander spoke again. "Arrange a flyer for me." he told his best friend. "I will go after them."

"I'll go with you." Kat instinctively declared, her bright green eyes looking straight at the Commander's deep blue ones.

"That is not possible, Miss Manx." he replied, his voice final. "Who will run the base?"

"Sophie will." Kat replied, apparently not giving up. "Besides, you're going to need to re-program some things, so we could re-instate contact with the Rangers again. Am I right?"

Kat knew she had won when Doggie sighed. "Alright, Kat. You win." he admitted. "Prepare to leave as soon as possible, Kat." Doggie ordered, walking away.

Kat smiled as she typed in a few words of command into the computer. _I love it when I win._

* * *

Necrolai's screechy laugh echoed throught the forest, chilling nine particular rangers' spines. "Come to me, my darlings!" she ordered the Five, who immediately appeared by her side.

"So you're behind this!" Nick shouted.

"Who did you think was behind it, Red Ranger?" Necrolai asked, half laughing. "I've been planning this for a long time. Finally, the time became right. So I sent a monster to attack as a distraction while I...influenced five of your so-called friends. Now they would do anything I tell them to." this was followed by another screechy laugh. "Come, my children. The Master will be pleased." Necrolai ordered.

"Yes, my Queen." the Five obeyed, with no expression at all. They followed Necrolai into a portal, then disappeared, leaving nine not-so-happy Rangers behind. Nobody noticed one of the Five slip away quietly into the city.

"Come on, guys." Nick said. "We'd better think of a better plan." he told his friends, looking none too friendly at Jack. As they were leaving, a cold hand pulled Maddie's arm back and another clamped over her mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile, a 20 year old man with short brown hair wearing a black T-shirt and jeans stepped off a silver Hyundai Elantra, but was blocked by a certain evil Pink Ranger. She had changed from her 'evil ninja' outfit into her simple pink and black Ranger ensemble that was given to her by RJ when she first came into his wing. She grabbed the man by his hair and pulled him out of the car and slammed his back into a lamp post.

"Hello, big brother." she said, her face and tone full of pure harted. "What's the matter? You don't look too happy to see me!" she shouted, her eyes glowing redder with every word. She then grabbed his shirt collar and slammed him into the cold hard cement.

The man, too stunned to move, only managed to say one thing. "Why?"

Jen's laugh sent a chill down his spine. "Because, big brother, I wanted to re-pay you."

* * *

"Leelee?" Maddie asked, as soon as she was released.

"Look, I know what happened, and...I could help." she told her, looking straight at the Mystics' eyes so sincerely.

"How could you help? We've tried everything." Maddie replied, close to tears.

"Not everything." Leelee replied. "Your friends were bitten. By my mother." here she paused for a minute, but continued. "But I can reverse it. Aee, a half vampire's bite can cancel out a full vampires'. Don't exactly know how that is, but that's what it is. Trust me on this. It's the only way to save your friends."

Maddie answered after a minute. "Come with me." she told Leelee. "We're going to RootCore. I'm not the only one you have to convince."

* * *

Okay, pretty short, but I tried. I haven't updated in a while, I know, and I'm sorry. But, hey, I'm back and ready to write! Expect more updates soon. Review, please!

Happy New Year! 2009. 2009. 2009.


	12. Confusion

Magical Connections  
Chapter X: Confusion  
Guys, I'm sory for not updating for about five months, but I had to get my grades up, and I was banned from the computer until I did. But here it is, the new chapter of this twisty story. I hope you like it.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Jarrod asked, taking his little sister by the shoulders.

"Nothing bad." Jen sneered. "I've never felt stronger than I do now." Here, her red eyes flashed again, as she shrugged his arms off. "Now, get ready to feel pain, 'cause it's coming for you." Jen took her Jungle Sword from its sheath and was about to strike, when another sword blocked her way.

"Rangers are supposed to protect the people, not harm them." a new voice said.

"And just who the hell are you to say this to me? Some kind of retro Ranger?" Jen asked, looking at the Rangers' outfit.

"No. I am Shadow Ranger, sworn defender of the Earth, protector of the galaxy."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before. Just show me what you got. I've been wanting a challenge for some time." Jen said, assuming her battle stance; Doggie did the same.

The two fought, seemingly evenly matched for some time, but Doggie broke out when he blocked a stike with his knee armor and used his other leg to spin out, causing Jen to trip, demorphing.

"I never thought I would have to do this to a fellow Ranger, but it seems I was wrong." He sighed, taking out his morpher, shich was set on Judgement Mode. "You are charged with attacking a civilian, abusing your Ranger powers, and disobeying the Ranger Rule of Conduct."

While the red X and white O was flashing, the spell was wearing off on Jen, and she collapsed, just as the flashing stopped, finally settling on the red X. Jen was imprisoned inside a card cell, the process of which woke her up.

"Hey, let me out, whoever you are!" she said, tapping on the front of the card with both fists. "I don't know why I'm here. Let me out!" When Doggie picked Jen's card up, she looked at him in bewilderment. "Who are you?" she whispered. "I think I've seen you beofer, but things are a little fuzzy right now...Big brother?" she asked, when Doggie passed the card to Jarrod, who looked at his sister with guilt and regret.

"I'm sorry, Jen. I should have told you, before I just disappeared from your life. I just thought this way would be better for you - a clean cut, you know." he looked at Jen, who was starting to tear up.

"You can talk later." Doggie cut in, taking Jen's card back. "Right now, we have more important things to do. Come with me." he told Jarrod, who nodded. "We need to get back to Kat."

* * *

Rootcore

"So, you're saying you can reverse this?" Jack asked Leelee, who nodded vigoriously. He turned to Nick. "And you're sure we can trust her?"

"She is the daughter of the very vampire who turned our friends evil." Theo cut in.

"Leelee's been hanging with us for some time now, and we know her. She's not like her mother; she's one of our friends, right, guys?" he asked Maddie and Vida, who nodded. "If Leelee thinks this'll work, I'm all for it."

"Us, too." the twins replied.

"If you're really sure about this, Lil and I are in, too." Theo added.

"Then let's give it all we've got." Jack said.

* * *

"There." Kat said, as she finished repairing the ship's main computer and rebooted the whole system. "Doggie, did you find out whose signal that was?"

"She's right here, and apparently has been causing mischief to those around her." Doggie replied, showing her Jen's card.

"Let me out! I didn't do anything wrong!" Jen cried from the card.

"It seems she has no recollection of what happened." Doggie added, handing Jen's card to Kat, who went over to the database computer to do an innocence check on Jen.

"Look, that girl in that card is my sister and I demand to know what you're going to do to her." Jarrod said, controlling his temper.

"I am going to set her free." Kat replied, as her hands flew over the keyboard, never taking her eyes off the screen in front of her. "She wasn't lying when she said she didn't do anything wrong. I think she has some sort of weird multi-personality disorder."

"Like I was with Dai Shi..." Jarrod whispered.

"Would you care to repeat that?" Doggie asked.

"I can't explain it right now, but you have to set Jen free and get us to Ocean Bluff as soon as possible."

"Then I'm sorry, but we can do nothing more after we free your sister." Kat answered, as she placed Jen's card on a processor and pressed a certain combination of numbers to have her dematerialize out of the card and back outside.

"Jen, are you okay?" Jarrod asked, as he grabbed his sister by the shoulders.

"Yeah." Jen replied. "I'm glad you're here." she said, smiling as she hugged her brother.

"I hate to break this touching reunion, but someone had better tell us why a Ranger was attacking a civilian, much less her own brother." Doggie cut in.

"Well, I don't really know how it happened, but all I remember is that someone grabbed me from behind and I felt something on my neck, then...I felt perfect. Like I was in heaven. The next thing I knew, I was in a card cell." Jen explained.

"Let me see your neck." Kat demanded, as she finished what she was doing on the computer.

Jen lifted her hair out of the way and arched her neck. "Where did these marks come from?" Kat asked, pointing at two small almost black marks on the right side of Jen's neck.

"What marks?" the pink leopard asked.

"Come here. Look at this." Kat told the girl, as she led Jen in front of her computer. A close up of the black marks was on the screen.

"Neckrolai..." Jen whispered. "I have to go." she said, turning around rather quickly and taking out her morpher, which was back into its original sunglasses form. "Jungle Beast, Spir-" she stopped when Kat took her morpher off of her. "What's your deal?"

"There will be no morphing until we find out who or what made those bite marks." Kat said, still holding Jen's morpher.

"You want the truth?" Jen asked, and sighed when Kat and Doggie nodded. "Okay. For the record, this is my theory. The Queen of the Vampires, Neckrolai, bit me to join her and the Master on the dark side." then, she grabbed her morpher from Kat and "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed" the heck out of the ship.

* * *

So...where do you want Jen to land? On RJ's green chair way back at Ocean Bluff? On top of a Ranger? Or somewhere really farfetched like at Hayley's Cyber Cafe way over at Reefside? You come up with wherever you want her to land and I'll write about it. Thanks for your support, guys.


End file.
